Servicio de acompañantes En qué puedo ayudarlo?
by Mikeas
Summary: Duo trabaja en un servicio de acompañantes. Heero Yuy es su nuevo trabajo... Como le ira? Mucho humor, romance y lemon XD Es Un 1x2 algo de 3x4 AU


Capitulo 1: Duo Maxwell

En aquel suave murmullo, sus hermosos labios dibujaron una suave sonrisa, la cual reflejaba la calidez de su ser.

El sol acariciaba su cuerpo a través de las cortinas, las cuales le permitían observar la suavidad y belleza de aquel ser, que como un ángel, descansaba cubierto por las suaves sabanas de blanco inmaculado.

Los largos y finos cabellos descansaban desparramados sobre su pecho y almohada, brillando con intensidad mientras eran acomodados con mucho cuidado. La mano pálida y delicada apartaba los suaves cabellos de su rostro, permitiéndole abrir por fin sus ojos violáceos...

Se levanto pesadamente y apartando la sabana que cubría su cuerpo, se estiro lentamente. Levando sus delgados brazos, y poniéndose de puntitas de pie, sonrió para si mismo.

Otra vez era de dia, la monotonía de su vida lo ahogaba pero que podía hacer? Necesitaba ese trabajo para poder mantener su departamento, sus estudios, su vida!

Se adelanto un poco, su desnudez reflejaba lo delicado de las formas de su cuerpo, revelando la delgadez y feminidad de aquellas curvas en su cintura estrecha, y la forma en que sus delgadas piernas se torneaban dando aquella forma delicada y fina.

Se dio un baño rápido, dejando que las gotitas de agua acariciaran con suavidad su cabello chocolate, haciendo que este se pegase por completo a su espalda, llegando a la base de su columna donde empezaba la delicada curva.

Duo Maxwell pudo por fin despertarse y poniéndose una salida de baño azul, la amarro a su pequeña cintura y salió del baño.

Su teléfono celular sonó repentinamente y con pesadez se acerco al aparato plateado, abriéndolo con cuidado.

Se aparto el cabello del oído y acerco el celular a su rostro

-Maxwell, requerimos sus servicios- se escucho una voz seria y fria del otro lado del auricular

- Claro, en dos hora?-pregunto con su suave y delizada voz

- es un trabajo importante, debes prepararte adecuadamente...

-otro político sin nada que hacer?- pregunto con el mismo tono divertido, el trenzado.

-apurate, te quiero en la oficina en 30 minutos- dijo finalmente el otro hombre

-hombre o mujer?- pregunto de nueva cuenta, mientras se apartaba algunos cabellos que goteaban sobre su frente.

-hombre- dijo el hombre suspirando, sabia que no podía perder a alguien con el talento de aquel chico, porque si no fuese por eso, ya lo hubiese despedido por todas las veces se había quedado dormido.

Duo sonrió con suavidad, y sentándose en una silla, se cruzo de piernas- deberías relajarte un poco, hablas como robot..-dijo y luego de reír un poco, entrecerró los ojos- Nos vemos en un rato Wufei- y sin mas corto la comunicación, dejando al hombre de pelo negro con la palabra en la boca, y una enorme vena en la frente.

-NO LO SOPORTO!-dijo el hombre de ojos negros, golpeando con fuerza su escritorio de madera, a lo que fuera de la oficina todos se escondían donde podían. Seguramente el trenzado iba en camino y cuando eso pasaba, el jefe se ponía de los mil demonios...

Se seco el cabello y trenzándolo con cuidado , amarro la punta del cabello con una fina cinta negro azabache.

Se puso de pie y colocándose ropa interior, observo su placard, sabia que si Wufei le había dicho que debía prepararse era porque seguramente le darían lo necesario para el trabajo.

Finalmente se decidió por ponerse unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negros, con una delicada camisa negra, la cual se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura y espalda.

Se acomodo la cruz de plata y observo otro momento mas, su departamento. Los libros estaban por todos lados...debía organizar un poco mas jeje...

Duo se subió en su quería moto y 5 minutos después, estaba en la puerta del enorme edificio. Se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás lentamente...

Pareció que todos en aquella calle se habían detenido para mirarlo, niños, niñas, hombres adultos, jovencitos, mujeres, ancianas...Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en aquel rostro angelical y entrando al edificio , se acerco con una sonrisa al mostrador, donde una bonita chica de cabellos azules, atendía el teléfono.

-servicio de acompañantes, en qué puedo ayudarlo?- decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Duo, indicándole que podía pasar..

El trenzado sonrio y avanzando por el pasillo, subió al ascensor donde se encontró con su querido y rubio amigo.

-Q chan!- dijo con alegría, mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos del chico de ojos celestes.

- Duo, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo a lo que Duo se recargo en la pared del asensor

-se que no podes vivir sin mi..-dijo el trenzado mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos violetas, mientras los cabellos aun humeados se le pegaban al rostro, delineándolo sutilmente.

Quatre se mordió el labio inferior , Duo era terrible!- le dire al jefe que me molestas...-dijo con una sonrisa suave

Duo abrió sus ojitos mas de lo normal- eres un...manipulador, malo malo Q chan!- dijo antes de comenzar a reir

El rubio de piel marfil rio disimuladamente –pero no le dire si me invitas un dia de estos a tu departamento...y me prestas tu nueva consola de videos de ultima generación- el rubio sabia que Duo amaba ese maldito aparato, y si bien a el no le interesaba, solo quería molestarlo un rato.

-eso ni lo pienses! Prefiero invitarte a comer a ti y a tus 39974893987585 hermanas..- dijo levantando una ceja, pero luego se acerco al rubiecito y le acaricio la mejilla –en serio, algún día iremos a comer...-el trenzado le sonrió con ternura, porque Quatre era mas un hermano pequeño para el, aunque en realidad el rubio era mayor que el por 4 años...

El rubio sonrio triunfal al notar que se había abierto la puerta del ascensor y que el jefe los miraba con furia...mejor dicho, a Duo...

El trenzado se separo de Quatre rápidamente, al ver como el hombre de cabellos negros lo miraba con cara asesina. Se sintió tironeado de la trenza hacia fuera del ascensor y poniendo levanto la mano para despedirse del rubio.

Entraron a la oficina y Wufei lo miro con odio, el sabia como protegía a Quatre...aunque no sabia porque sentía celos, si el simplemente era amigo del rubio...

- ya te he dicho...

Duo lo interrumpió, sabiendo ya el sermón de memoria y haciendo voz de hombre malo y perverso, imito a Wufei – ya te he dicho que no debes acercarte asi a Quatre, sabes que el debe concentrarse en su trabajo y bla bla bla...- continuo- y no debes relacionarte con el porque es mi secretario y bla bla bla...

Wufei contaba ya por el 28388 cuando el trenzado termino de hablar, y en ese momento le extendio un expediente con una foto.

-Heero Yuy es tu trabajo, debes acompañarlo y estar con el durante una semana. El ha pedido exclusivamente tus servicios porque al parecer, Trowa Barton ha dado muy buenas referencias tuyas.

Duo miro los pajaritos...aun recordaba las suplicas del chico de ojos verdes para que saliera con el...Aunque por suerte se había calmado al conocer a cierto árabe...tos

-entiendo, otro tipo rico sin ideas para gastar su dinero- dijo suspirando, pero fue interrumpido por Wufei

-el ha visto a todos nuestros chicos y chicas del servicio de acompañantes, y te dire que pago mas por ti, de lo que ganarías en 2 años...- los ojos negros se clavaron sobre los violetas – dijo que le habías parecido perfecto para ser su acompañante, así que recuerda que no debes involucrarte con los clientes por obligación.

-ya lo se, me lo has dicho miles de veces. Depende de mi.

-bien.- Wufei le abrio la carpeta y le mostró la foto de su futuro cliente. –Heero Yuy, amante de las motos. Multi millonario, No tiene familia. 25 años.

Duo observo la foto, acaso esos ojos eran...cobaltos? Se pregunto internamente

-bueno, me retiro...debo prepararme. El pasara por mi, no?-pregunto antes de ponerse de pie y acercándose a la puerta , sonrio sensualmente a su jefe.

-si Maxwell, debes llevar ropa como para una semana. 2 Trajes negros y lo demás, por tu cuenta.

El tranzado asintió y salió de la oficina de su jefe...

Fin del capitulo.

Notas de la autora: Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Gundam. Espero que les guste y q dejen muchos reviews.

Mi mail es


End file.
